Getting Buff
Getting Buff is the episode six of the eighth season from the television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on October 18, 1996. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Stephen Langford. Plot When Eddie learns about Greta posing nude in Steve's art class, he forbids her from posing nude again only to find out from Laura the deveasting truth. Meanwhile, Carl's fued with Nick escalates when he won't give back Richie and 3J's football. Synopsis Laura has finally finshed with her bust of her father as a present for him in her art class. That was until Steve screws up it up and angers her, after she told him not to touch it because it's wet. Meanwhile, Nick and Carl's feud with each other takes a turn for the worst when he won't give back 3J and Richie's football. Later on, Carl is plotting with ways to get even with him, including moving away and giving Urkel the house to annoy Nick. Harriette is unamused and tries to convince him to go otherwise, by reminiscing about their first date at the carnival. The next day in class, Greta shows up as a live model and Urkel is horrified by that. Later on, Steve tells Eddie that she has been posing nude as a model in his art class. He agrees to keep it between them and seconds later he explodes in anger at her. He demands that Greta never poses nude in Urkel's art class again and she responds by not seeing him anymore. The next day, Carl answers the door to find Officer Garber with a handcuffed Nick next to him covering his neither regions with a Bears towel. Neidermeyer claims it was police brutality. However, Garber tells Carl that the neighbors saw Nick buck naked, climbing in a window. Neidermeyer claimed that he was Carl's next door neighbor and tells him that the wind blew his door shut while he was sunbathing nude. He imediately demanded that the portly cop tells him that he is the Winslow's next door neighbor. Carl refuses and takes revenge by telling the young officer, otherwise that he's never seen Nick in his life and that he can take him away. Garber agrees and takes him away to the precinct. Neidermeyer begged him to reconsider because he promised to give Richie and 3J's football back. Harriette comes in and tells the truth. Garber uncuffs him and leaves. Nick is free and the Winslows trick him by pretending they saw a young woman staring at him. Carl removes his towel and locks the door on him, leaving him buck naked. In the kitchen, Eddie begins to miss Greta, as Laura is folding clothes from the dryer. She tells him to get her side of the story about why she was posing nude in her art class. Eddie refuses and acts like a chauvinst by telling her that everyone else has seen her sides, but it's the top and bottom sides of her, he doesn't want them to see. Laura's real fed up with him for being insensitive to her friend and immediately sets Eddie straight for his selfishness. She tells him that he needs a serious wake up call because he's being a knucklehead and insensitve to Greta's problems. Laura tells Eddie the whole story what happened with her a few weeks earlier with a decision that made herself proud, but angered her father. She and Mr. McClure, had a falling out with each other because she was still dating him. He immediately issued her an ultimatum "Either she had to stop dating him or Be cut off without a cent". She chose to keep dating him and she struggled ever since her father not only disowned her but also cut her off financially(no money for textbooks, make up, clothes, etc). She had to take two jobs, plus modeling to make ends meet. Eddie asked Laura why didn't she come to him about this a while back. She told him that Greta didn't want him to feel bad about it and dump her. Later on, he apologized to her for his yelling, not realizing why she taking the job as a nude model. Eddie mentions that Laura felt he needed a wake up call because he was behaving like an insensitive chauvinist. During the end credits, Eddie and Greta were glad to be at his house, from the movies, but Urkel's attempt to keep them from kissing, ends up with him being tied up and gagged. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Guest Recurring * Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure * Ron Orbach as Nick Neidermeyer Cameo * Alex Nevil as Patrolman Garber * Charles Nelson Reilly as Mr. Vreeland Gallery IMG 2792.jpg Trivia * Final acknowledgement of Dave McClure. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight